<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Hope by FlowerGale6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538883">Christmas Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerGale6/pseuds/FlowerGale6'>FlowerGale6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Coco (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerGale6/pseuds/FlowerGale6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coco waited close to a hundred years to give her father a Christmas present she had made. Now, the day has finally arrived.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mamá Coco &amp; Héctor Rivera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dont own Coco. I do own the poem that I have created.</p><p>To: Thuban<br/>From: your Secert Santa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Out of all the ideas Coco had before, this one is too perfect! And best of all, her mama agrees. The four-year-old raced into her room as ideas begin to appear in her head. There so many of them that it felt like her brain was going to explode.</p><p>‘Wait…’ the little girl froze, hand on her toy box. ‘Can that happen?........ Nah’ thinking with a giggle. ‘Tio Oscar and Tio Felipe always call it to brainstorm, so I have weather going on up in my head. Hopefully ending with a pretty rainbow.’</p><p>The brainstorm that she had, begin right after Mama finished reading Papa’s letters. Every day, he would write about what has been going on since he left for the tour and would send all 7 of them on Sunday. While they did write back, Coco wanted to write every day just like her Papa does. She was worried that he would be sad that he’s missing out on everything that’s been going on; but, Mama refused to do that. Claiming it’s a waste a money. Just as the annoyed little girl was about to argue, she remembered that every night, her Mamma would write in her journal every day. Maybe she could- no wait, the four-year-old was still learning to write…then again, she could always draw. Papa loves her drawings. And she can get her Mama and Tio’s to help write. Dia de Los Reyes was coming up and he promised he will be back in time. A great welcome back present. The gleeful girl excitedly brought up her idea, which was why she was grabbing her box of crayons while Mama went to fetch an empty journal.</p><p>Later, Coco found herself hard at work with her present. She showed off how better she was getting at writing her name-( her nickname at least. Socorro was too long of a name to write and the S’s were hard to do). Coco then started drawing a cat that they found or she found them.</p><p>“ How’s the present coming?”</p><p>Coco looked up to find Tio Oscar’s arms crossed, smiling at her. </p><p>Just as she was going to ask for help with writing Pepita, she just realized something. Her Mama always mumbled that the twin’s brains were full of loose screws. Meaning that it needs to be fixed.</p><p>“Can your brain explode?”</p><p>******************************************************</p><p>On the sixth of January, Coco looked out the window waiting for her father to show up despite the confusion of not receiving any letters since December.  The only letter they had was from Tio Ernesto, but Mama refused to read it to her. Still, this was the furthest thing from the little girl’s mind. Right now, Coco eagerly waited for the man to walk down the street and up to their house. The man who will be tired from his journey, but still willing to spend time with his girls. The man who will bring a smile and laughter to Mama. The man who promised he will be back today.</p><p>Hector never came home.</p><p>As the years went by, Coco never lost faith that she will see her Papa again and kept on updating her present. First started with drawings, then writing, and then added photos. Even with her dementia, the old woman never stopped.</p><p>When her Bisnieto, Miguel, shared his discovery about what happened to their lost family member. Coco realized that it won’t be long until she is finally able to give Papa her present, as long as Miguel helps keeps Hector Rivera’s memory alive, share,  and spread his legacy around.</p><p>The day arrived the following year. The Rivera family sat in the living room all decked out with poinsettias flowers, and a Nativity scene is set with wooden figures. New traditions have been added over the last century. Imelda is fine with Santa Clause, opening presents on Christmas Day, or whatever; but she draws the line at bringing a tree into her nice clean home. </p><p>“Why in the world would someone make it a tradition to bring a dirty tree, filled with bugs and creatures, into their home?” No matter how hard the others try to explain, the women stubbornly refused. “ I don’t care if it’s pine, Christmas, or fake. No tree in my house!”.</p><p>Felipe was going about to mention that she let flowers, which are plants-like trees, but wisely decided not to. Luckily Imelda allowed them to decorate the tree outside and could be seen from the living room window, where presents were placed below it. Now, they were all passed out and opened.</p><p>Coco stared, tearfully, at the present she just received from her Papa. It was a beautiful hand made pink wooden box that played music while a dancer twirled around. Best of all, the music played her lullaby, “Remember Me”.</p><p>Hector looked sheepishly as he placed a hand on the back of his head. “ I was planning on giving you this when you first arrived here, but now that I think about it, you were a little girl at the time. I mean, your still my little girl, but-oof.” Stumbling from the force impact of a hug from his daughter.</p><p>“I love it!” Taking a step back and looked up at her father, who gave her a warm smile. “My gift is running late, but it should be here soon.”</p><p>CRASH!!!!! BANG!!!!!</p><p>“Never mind.”</p><p>Thanks to Miguel, he was able to keep the journal safe and sound until it was time to send it over with Dante. Speaking of the dog, he came trotting in looking pleased with himself despite the bad landing. Coco smirked as she saw the mutt was wearing a reindeer headband. ‘Very appropriate.’ Thinking as she took the gift from his mouth. </p><p>Finally, after almost a hundred years, Coco gave her Papa the perfect gift she had made.</p><p>Imelda gasped when she saw what Hector was holding. “Mija….is that….?”</p><p>“I never gave up hope.”</p><p>Looking through the journal, realizing what it was. It was Coco’s life. Filed with everything that he missed out on. Now it was his turn to give his daughter a hug, eyes filled with tears, as he started sobbing. “I- it…is p-perfect…..thank you.” </p><p>Coco returns the hug, tears still running down. “Of course it’s nowhere perfect than finally being with you again.”</p><p>“Same here, mi Pequena Bailarina.” A kiss on the forehead, followed by a tighter hug. “Same here.”</p><p> </p><p>HOPE</p><p>Sitting here, watching you from afar.</p><p>Even though I cannot see you, our memories are not far.</p><p>And it’s not fair, that you are not here.</p><p>Still, I never lost hope.</p><p> </p><p>Being ripped away from you has torn my heart into pieces.</p><p>Yet the hope remains that one day I will see you again.</p><p>Left me with this empty feeling inside,</p><p>But I never gave up hope that I will see you again.</p><p> </p><p>I never wanted to leave.</p><p>There isn’t a dream that goes by about coming home.</p><p>I never lost hope that it will become a reality.</p><p> </p><p>Being ripped away from you has torn my heart into pieces.</p><p>Yet the hope remains that one day I will see you again.</p><p>Left me with this empty feeling inside,</p><p>But I never gave up hope that I will see you again.</p><p> </p><p>Always believed, never lost faith, never lost sight, always await.</p><p>Always assume, never question, never doubt, always envision.</p><p>Always full of hope.</p><p>That the day will come.</p><p>I can give you the biggest hug.</p><p>And never let go.</p><p> </p><p>Being ripped away from you has torn my heart into pieces.</p><p>Yet the hope remains that one day I will see you again.</p><p>Left me with this empty feeling inside,</p><p>But I never gave up hope that I will see you again.</p><p> </p><p>Now that you're in my arms.</p><p>I’m glad that I never gave up.</p><p>I always had hope.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this. This is the first Coco fanfiction I made. Took awhile to work up the courage to post on this site. I would love to hear your thoughts or advice, but please no flames. I'm sorry about my grammar and spelling, hope it was easy to read still. I also hope did justice for the Mexico traditions and the language. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>